Mustang
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Harry is unable to get any sleep. During one of his walks through the forbidden forest, he finds a black mustang and befriends the horse. Secrets are let out, but what happens when Harry founds out who the horse really is? Slash. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Mustang

J.K. Rowling's characters

_Based in sixth year. Horcruxes don't exist and Snape is potions master._

_---_

The night kept a veiled darkness over the Hogwarts grounds. Clouds covered the moon and stars leaving only shadows in its wake. A soft breeze tickled over the long grass, making it bristle together and whisper through the night. The only sound to join the grass was the odd rustle of footsteps touching the ground.

Severus Snape carefully walked down the grounds towards the forbidden forest. His cloak billowed behind his and his hair was swept from his face, revealing its aristocratic feature. The man's head was held high and his brisk walk proved he had a purpose. The potions master stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, before checking his surroundings he took a step down onto the path.

Ten minutes passed by and the man did not let up his stride as he moved deeper into the darkness. He came to a halt in a clearing, where tree roots sprung from the ground giving the land a newly textured feeling on the professor's feet. Another analysis of the area finally allowed the man to relax. He took a deep breath, before he focused on his heart's animal. Slowly, he felt his bones reshape and skin stretch.

With the change completed, Snape chuffed out a breath of cold air through his nostrils, that left a cloud of mist to spread out. He scraped his hooves through the dirt, relishing in the feel of soft earth rather then the cold slabs of the potions room. He shook his head, allowing his mane to flop down his neck, before taking off. He galloped through the woods, trees brushing past him. The heavy thump of his hooves echoed through the forest but softened through the trees, this was where he was supposed to be. There was a freedom, in the ability to run like this. It was similar to the feeling of escaping, leaving all the problems behind you and having nature take you in with open arms.

No longer was the man locked away in the dungeons. There was no chattering of foolish students, interrupting his free thoughts. There was no other man giving him orders and leading his life by the reigns. Severus Snape was no gelding, no. He wasn't tied down and had no owner, no one who could tame him. He was a Mustang. A free horse. Wild. To do as he pleased and unable to be tamed. But of course, this Severus Snape only exists in the dead of night. During the day he is a mere potions professor, held at the reigns by two masters. But there is no time to dwell on such thoughts now; now we have the liberty to run and enjoy private time, without the hassle of others.

----

Slowly, Severus came to a trot, before halting next to a tree in the clearing he had started at. Bending his knees, he came to rest on them, taking in deep puffs of air and filling his lungs.

There was a crackle from beyond the trees as twigs snapped, and leaves were ruthlessly parted. Severus snapped his head to find the disruption. He watched with narrowed eyes, as a boy tripped out through the bushes. The boy took a few more steps forward before he noticed the Mustang straight in front of him. The boy stood stock still, his eyes wide and breathing rushed. He took a step back, weary of the beast. The horse jumped onto his legs and trotted forward.

Harry Potter took a few more hasty steps back. He raised his arms out at Severus, whether in act of defence, defiance or surrender, Severus did not know. Thoughts crossed his mind as he looked at the scrawny teenagers.

The boy was clearly breaking the rules again: being out after curfew and entering the forbidden forest. He would drag the boy straight to the headmasters office and have him expelled if it weren't for the fact that it would mean having to reveal his animagus form. Instead he settled for an attempt to scare the boy off.

The horse rose on his hind legs and came back down straight in front of Harry. The sight of the large beast raising his hooves against him had Harry rush back in an attempt to get away. He tripped over a root and was sent tumbling backwards onto his back. The horse scraped his hooves on the ground and lowered his head as a warning. Instead of running like any sane person would do, Harry raised his wand and cast a shield. The horse raised his legs again but this time came sharply down on the shield.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just going to sit here, this is as much my forest as it is yours." Harry calmly said, raising his hands again.

The horse whinnied and jumped at the boy again, only to be halted by the shield. He turned his back, giving up on his plan and sat back down next to the tree.

"_Blast it." _Severus thought. _"Where did he learn a trick like that?" _His anger at the boy merely increased as he watched Potter settle himself in the grooves of the roots. The boy's back was leaning against a tree and his eyes looked up into the sky. Potter will definitely be receiving detention if tomorrow's potion class. The way the boy was so relaxed whilst he had unknowingly disturbed Severus' only free time, led to thoughts of revenge whirring through his mind.

It was ten minutes of silence before the sixteen year old finally got up.

"If I can't get any sleep I might as well do something." He muttered to no one in particular.

Severus watched in curiosity whilst Potter moved into a slightly more open space. The boy took out his wand and started going through a seemingly random list of spells. The spells varied in difficulty and ability; from the levitation charm to the patronus charm. Multi-coloured lights flashed out of the wand one after the other without pause, enhancing the clearings magical aura.

After completing at least twenty spells, Potter started over, only this time not a sound escaped the boys lips. If a horse could show any expression it would be one of surprise as Severus watched the-boy-who-lived cast wordless spells with practiced ease. It was common for wizards to be able to produce wordless spells, but it was most certainly above a sixteen year olds level.

Finally the boy put his wand away, but it was clear he had not finished yet. Instead the boy carried on but this time he cast wandless spells rather then wordless. When he came to a spell that he couldn't do, he practiced over and over. Severus almost fainted when he watched a Stag patronus escape Harry's hand; to be able to cast a charm of that difficulty without a wand would mean you had to have power that competed with even Dumbledore's.

When the list was complete, Harry went over the easiest wordlessly and wandlessly. After two hours of practice, Harry flopped down panting. Throughout the practice, Severus had unconsciously allowed a feeling of respect well up inside of him. The boy had clearly spent many nights practicing over and over and the power that was held in that body was incredible.

Severus watched as Harry Potter's eyes lids fluttered over the emerald eyes. Potter was tired and had used up a lot of energy. Alarmed by the problems that could occur if Potter fell asleep in the middle of the forest, Severus shot up and moved over to the boy. The shield that Potter had originally cast was now down and Severus was able to nudge the limp body with his nose.

Harry's eyes opened again and he looked up at the black mustang. Reaching up he carefully placed a hand on the horses muzzle. He felt the creature tense at the touch but merely carried on, stroking down the horses pure black face.

"Hey, see I'm not so bad." Harry whispered to the horse, moving his hand around to stroke the creatures neck.

Harry looked at the horse, it towered over him, making Harry's head only reach up to his shoulder when standing. Pitch black fur covered the whole body with only the whites of its eyes showing any other colour. The muscles of the beast were well defined, showing of its strength proudly.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered.

Severus snapped out of the his trance endorsed by the soothing touch. He pulled his head back and moved around Harry, nudging the boy to his feet.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Jeez, someone's in a hurry." Harry laughed.

Severus frowned at the teenager's antics, but trotted forward, hoping Harry would follow. The boy did, grabbing hold of Severus' mane and walking silently through the forest with him. By the time they came to the edge of the forest, a small hint of light crept over the edge of the landscape.

"Shit, I didn't realize I was out for so long." Harry turned to the large mustang. "I've got to go. Thank you for keeping me company." was all he said before turning and running back up to the castle.

Severus watched the retreating form, a feeling of doubt washed over him at his previous judgement of the chosen one.


	2. Chapter 2

_J.K. Rowling's characters._

**First of all, i would like to write an apology. One of my reviews pointed out my mistake in where i said Severus wasn't a stallion. I got some research mixed up and mistook a Stallion for a neutured, tamed horse, which was what i meant when i wrote the sentence. Yes, you're right, i know nothing about horses. My sister on the other hand, knows practically everything about them so i'll be asking her for advice along with anyone who wishs to give it. There may be a few more mistakes in future chapters and i would gladly accept any pointers. i'll change the mistakes when i've got all chapters out.**

**Secondly, someone asked for this story to be long. I'm afraid this is probably going to be my shortest story so far (a total of 5 chapters). Haven't done word count yet.**

* * *

It had been a week since Severus had found the time to be free again, but on a Tuesday night he was able to escape into his clearing. When he arrived, he was surprised to find Harry Potter was already there, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to cast an extremely difficult charm. The boy didn't even notice the mustang as it watched from the trees.

Slowly, vines crept up from the ground and the trees surrounding the clearing shuddered as someone took control over them. The vines danced around Harry, moving as he told them, criss-crossing and creating a webbed cage. Satisfied with the spell, Harry reversed it. The vines shot back into the ground with a rumble that shook the floor. When all was silent, Severus trotted forward.

He should have just left, not bother to stay in the clearing but find somewhere else instead. He had seen the boy all week in lessons, but instead of merely jumping to conclusions at every action the teenager took, he watched carefully. It was obvious Potter was getting little sleep, dark rings constantly surrounded the green eyes and his concentration was always slipping in class, leaving more then one potion to get blown up. Severus' curiosity got the better of him and he wished to find what problems the chosen one could possibly be suffering from.

Harry heard the light tapping of hooves on the forest floor, he turned to look at the mustang; his mustang. A beam lit up his features and he dashed over to the creature.

"It's good to see you again, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Harry stroked down the creatures fine neck.

The comment surprised Severus; just how many nights had Potter been out here?

Potter turned and sat down, leaning back against another tree. Severus followed and sat down next to him. Carefully, Severus moved his head and rested it on the boys lap. The moment he had completed the action, he suddenly became aware of what he had just done. _He was resting on Harry Potter's lap! _He would have taken it back immediately if it weren't for the fact that Potter's hand was now running through his front mane (and Severus was just too damn comfortable).

A sigh reached Severus ear and he looked up, to see Potter staring into the sky.

"I'm so tired. Not a single night's sleep in a week."

Harry looked down at the horse. He felt safe having it so close, there was something inviting about it.

"Mind if I just sleep here? I feel I'll be able to with you next to me." Harry asked. Without awaiting reply, Harry shuffled back, closing his eyes.

Severus listened as the sounds of heavy breathing filled the clearing. He felt Harry's hand go limp and watched as the boy's face become unguarded. The moonlight lit the pale skin and enhanced the shade of pure black hair and eyelashes. Rosy lips were parted slightly as breaths escaped through them. Severus had never seen Harry like this, never seen him without the pompous act following in his wake. He had never seen Harry without his mother's eyes sending guilt through Severus' heart.

Now he only saw James Potter's face. Well at least he was supposed to. Instead, Severus saw all the differences between James and his son. Harry's eyes and jaw line both held a gentle curve rather then James' harsh jagged lines. Really it was only the hair and glasses, which led everyone to say just how much Harry looked like his father.

For the first time, Severus saw Harry Potter. Every previous thought and view on the boy disappeared and instead he only saw the powerful, courageous teenager he was. Severus felt his heart pump faster and the new revelation and it opened up a new space, dedicated to Harry Potter, just like he had done for Lily Evans. The man kept his eyes open, watching for any signs of trouble whilst keeping an eyes on the sleeping angel next to him. Throughout the night, Severus protected the boy he had previously detested over the last six years.

* * *

Wednesday ended with potions for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Severus watched from the back of the class as Harry completed his potion without fault. Severus' teeth dug at his tongue as he fought against his previous self to insult Harry. He clutched his tongue harder at the last thought- he hadn't realised he had taken to calling Harry by his first name, it wasn't right as a teacher.

The dark rings under _Potter's_ eyes had vanished, his skin was still pale but a slight pink, pinched at his cheeks from the heat of the boiling cauldron. He had even seen a hint of a smile on Harry's- _damn it_- face at the breakfast table; something that had now been noticeably missing since the start of term.

Severus heard a splatter as a potion fell to the floor and hit the stone slabs. He clucked his tongue at Weasley, who had dropped his ladle whilst trying to transfer the unfinished potion into the glass vial. There was a sizzling as the potion burnt through Longbottom's show and he yelped in pain as it hit his skin.

"Evanesco." Severus muttered. "10 points from Gryffindor for an incorrect potion."

The Slytherins sniggered whilst the Gryffindors complained in hush whispers. Severus pretended he didn't here and waltzed to the front of the class.

"Times up. Hand in your potions now." Severus announced to the class. There was a scraping of chairs as the members of the room hurried to cork the vials and queue up at the front desk. The Slytherins came first and Severus gave the mark as each vial was shoved in front of his nose.

"E, E, O, A, O, E, O, A, A, O, E."

Next was the Gryffindors.

"A, A, P, A, D, T, O, D, E…"

There was stock silence as everyone stared at the pupil at the front desk. _Severus Snape had just given Harry Potter an E. _The boy stood, staring at his professor in surprise.

"Move Potter." Severus snapped, quietly enjoying the sight of a stunned Harry Potter in front of him.

The boy snapped back and practically ran back to his place. He plopped down at the stool in shock whilst Weasley went to bring him back to life, no doubt telling Harry it was some evil plan of Severus' for the unexpected E grade.

* * *

The same night of the potions lesson that will go down into Hogwarts a history, Severus returned to the clearing. Not a minute was spent there before Harry arrived. The boy walked straight to the tree he had slept at the night before, and sat down as if he owned it. Severus huffed before trotting to the boys side.

Harry pulled out some parchment, a quill and inkpot. He carefully laid the inkpot on the ground and dipped his quill onto it. The boy closed his eyes. Severus watched from the side, wondering what Harry was doing now. Minutes past before Harry snapped his eyes open and hastily started scribbling.

The sound of scratching was carried though the clearing. It was roughly an hour and a half before Harry stopped. He sucked the end of the quill in thought, before putting the inkpot and quill away. With the lap now cleared, Severus moved over and placed his head down. He looked at what Harry had placed on the parchment.

A plain ink drawing of the potions classroom had filled half the sheet. On it, Severus saw himself, leaning over his desk, marking papers, whilst vials sat in front of him. Hands of different shapes and sizes entered the drawing as they leant against his desk or held more vials. The shading was generally dark, creating an ominous aura to the ink work, but it captured the potions room perfectly. Severus himself was shown in the centre with the utmost detail placed onto him.

Severus was drawn from his gaze when a tentative question rose from above him, reminding Severus of where the artwork had come from.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, looking down at the mustang.

Severus butted his head into Harry's stomach, in what he hoped was a good answer.

Harry smiled. "It's just a scribble. I drew it because the guy in the middle, Severus Snape, my potions professor, gave me an E. Yeah, yeah, it shouldn't be a big deal, but this guy hates me. Like really hates me so the fact he gave me, of all people an E, is a very big deal."

Harry grinned and leant back, stroking Severus' mane. Severus huffed at the boy's arrogance. It really wasn't that big a deal, he's just trying to make his head bigger.

"I wish he didn't hate me. Well, maybe I wouldn't mind if he hated me, but he shows it all the time. Insult my work, distracts me in a potion, purposefully degrades me, gives me a detention as often as possible and loses my house points." Harry sighed. "I wonder if he even notices it. That he's treating me unfairly, even compared to the other Gryffindors.

"And you know what the worst part is. It's not even a decent reason. He only hates me because my father bullied him at school. I mean, yeah, my father was a prick to him, but I've never done anything and I'm not my father, contrary to popular belief."

During the little speech, Harry's voice had risen in anger and his hand clenched around Severus' mane.

Severus pulled his head out of the small hand, startling Harry. Harry looked down in surprise, which quickly changed to guilt.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away there." He murmured, stroking Severus, who placed his head back onto Harry. He wanted to hear more. The boy's opinion of Severus intrigued him. It gave him a different point of view and even showed that Harry was right; he had been unfair to the chosen one. But it had to be said that what pleased him the most was hearing James Potter's son call him a prick.

Harry breathed in deeply, before making one last comment. "I bet he's just kidding himself with the excuse that it will help to deflate the boy-who-lived's big head. The excuse would be perfectly fine if it weren't for the fact that I hate publicity."

That was it. Harry Potter had just destroyed any resolve Severus had left to continue with his treatment of Harry. He could no longer stick to the belief that Harry was a spoilt rotten brat who delved in the lime light and did everything he could to grab the wizarding world's attention. Severus was wrong. So wrong and now a feeling of guilt swept over him, making him wish to make it up to Harry.

Sitting in the darkness and peaceful silence, Severus pondered on what he could do. It came to him fairly quickly. He will be Harry's outlet. He'll continue to meet the boy at night and allow him to speak his secrets to his animagus form. Then he'll keep the secrets bottled up. It was simple enough but kept Severus' peace of mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Thank you for reviews. Love them all.**

----------

The weeks went by and Harry continued to go to the clearing. Every other day he would sit with the mustang and relax. He practiced spells, drew art, completed homework and spoke of his days. The mustang never asked for more. Harry had taken to bringing food for the horse, quickly finding that Granny Smith apples were the horses favourite.

Severus quickly found himself relying on his visits to Harry. The moment he left the clearing was the moment that he longer for their next meeting. He spent his lesson watching the boy as he did the work and wished for their time alone. His thoughts were taken up by what Harry had said in the last meeting and what might happen in the next. There was always something new and interesting that came from Harry's mouth; from his opinion of the herbology homework to his opinion of a house elf named Dobby, from what had happened when Harry was with his dorm mates the night before, to what had happened when Harry was with his relatives for the first eleven years of his life. Severus had also found the reason as to why Harry had been unable to achieve sleep in the first place: due to a constant stream of nightmares and memories.

It was when Harry had told Severus of his relatives along with the nightmares that a new feeling pierced the man's heart: protection. It hurt to wish to protect someone who was constantly in danger. Severus knew that Harry would go back to his relatives in the summer and he wouldn't be able to stop it. Severus knew that Harry under went a number of emotional attacks from the wizarding world and the school. Severus knew Harry blamed himself for the deaths of Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory and was constantly plagued with unreasoned guilt. Severus knew that the dark lord was out to kill the boy. Severus knew that the boy was unable to achieve any sleep without the mustang present. All of these things he had to strive to protect Harry from and yet he had no way of achieving it. At the end of the day, Severus' war still waged on and Harry was still in harms way.

And so here he was, listening to Harry as he talked about the time Hermione had broken the rules by setting his cloak on fire as a distraction. He would have frowned at the story- well at least his old self would- but instead he found it amusing, snorting out laughter through his nose. They sat side by side, a jumper beneath Harry whilst he leaned back on Severus. The sound of another in the clearing immediately made both Harry and Severus jump up.

Harry had his wand out, listening for another footfall whilst his eyes scanned the forest. Severus covered Harry's back, weary of the danger in the air. He now noticed the absence of sound and movement; the lack of life in the forest. A breeze swept through the pair and they shivered, both from the cold and aura of something dangerous lurking in the shadows.

A low chuckle caused both Severus and Harry turn. A figure stood beneath the shade of a tree, his face hidden but glistening red eyes illuminating a pale face.

"Sorry, I've interrupted you. But I just couldn't with hold myself any longer. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Louis Altair." The man stepped forwards a slight bow at the waist as he watched Harry. The mans head was held high in arrogance. Something of an aristocrat, with all the handsome features of one.

Harry stepped back and the mustang trotted in front of him. Louis eyes narrowed at the horse as it separated him from his prey.

"No need to fear me Harry. I just wanted to speak to you."

"How do you-"

"Know your name?" The man cut off. "You mean aside from the fact you are the chosen one? Well, I've been watching you Harry. You come to this clearing every two nights and speak to yourself and the animal and then you practice your magic. And I must say, what a wonderful amount of magic it is. I haven't seen anyone quite as powerful as you in centuries."

Harry stepped back, gripping his wand tighter.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded, his voice full of confidence.

"In such a hurry, Harry? Such little patience in youth. But that can be changed. I'll teach you to master patience. We'll have all the time in the world."

"What-" Whatever Harry was going to say was stopped as the creature flashed forwards and grabbed Harry. Before anyone could react, Harry was on the other side of the clearing, pinned to a tree with his wand gone. The creature stroked the side of Harry's neck, looking into the boy's fearful eyes.

"You will be mine." The creature growled before sinking his fangs into Harry's neck. A piercing scream filled the clearing as blood dribbled down Harry's neck. The creature held on to Harry tightly, overpowering his every being. The red colour glistened on the pale skin and reflected the moonlight. No sooned had it appeared, then the blood was quickly lapped up and by the tongue of Louis.

Severus stood for two seconds before he realised what was happening and drew a conclusion. The creature was a vampire. The vampire was attacking Harry. The vampire was planning on turning Harry and making the boy his own. He had to protect Harry in anyway possible and anyway was most certainly not whilst in animagus form.

Severus changed without second thought and rose his wand so it pointed at the creature with a clear shot. The vampire didn't even notice, enraptured in the full on taste of Harry Potter. A quick solar spell shot from Severus' wand and pierced the vampires back. Louis wrenched his fangs from Harry and stumbled back, his body shaking in flames before falling to pieces on the floor.

Severus looked up to the boy against the tree. Black eyes met green, a small glint of fear and hurt crossed Harry's face as he caught sight of his potions professor standing where the mustang should have been. Harry's eyes fell closed and his body collapsed on the forest floor, his neck bleeding profusely.

Severus wasted no time wrapping the boys neck in the jumper from the floor in an attempt to withhold the bleeding. Gingerly, he picked Harry up and ran straight through the forest and into the castle.

* * *

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Vampire just because, there is no epic reason behind it.**

**Thank you for Reviews ****J**

---

The doors to the infirmary slammed open causing Madam Pomfrey to rush from her bed and straight into the main room. She paused at the sight of Severus Snape, drenched in blood, carrying an unconscious Harry Potter. The moment Severus laid Harry on the bed, Pomfrey jumped to work, summoning potions and bandages from her storeroom. Looking at Harry's neck, Pomfrey looked to Severus.

"Vampire?" She asked, her eyes questioning him.

The man nodded in reply, his eyes never leaving Harry. Pomfrey started the long and hard process of extracting any Vampire poison in Harry's blood and cleaning the messy wound. Once satisfied, Pomfrey bandaged it up, knowing there would be scars and injected potions straight into the unconscious boys arm. She kept her thought focused on completing the job and keeping practical, there was not time to worry about what happened or to allow any endearments to one of her favourite patients.

"Severus, call the headmaster and Minerva please."

With some reluctance, Severus nodded and swiftly moved to the fireplace. Each step he took shook with fear, his face was paler then it normally was and he was struggling in keeping his eyes cold. The image of Harry hurt like that and those accusing eyes Harry had sent when he saw Severus; both images would haunt him for a very long time.

Severus stepped back from the fireplace, allowing both McGonagall and Dumbledore to come through the flames. They looked questioningly at Severus before he nodded in the direction of the bed Harry lay on. Both pairs of eyes grew wide and they rushed over to Pomfrey.

Dumbledore turned so he was facing Severus.

"Severus, would you mind explaining?"

And so he did. Of course it was nothing but a lie. Severus told Dumbledore of how he had been collecting potion ingredients when he found Ha- Potter being attacked by a vampire. Severus simply prayed that when Harry awoke, he wouldn't say what actually happened, or was too out of it to know.

But Severus didn't really care if he was found out. Instead Severus felt fear of what was to come when the boy did awake. Would he reject Severus? Spew curses at him and hate him? Would he even remember? Or would Harry pretend it never happened?

It was the latter. When Harry awoke, the school already knew what had happened. Harry had stuck to the tale Severus had told the headmaster, agreeing with the lie every step of the way. Not once did Harry make eye contact with Severus, in fact it was rare for the boy to look at anyone, taking an interest in the sheets instead.

When the boy was finally let out of the infirmary he never went back to the clearing. His work regressed in potions and he went back to blowing up cauldrons. Dark rings spread out across his eyes and Harry's plate remained empty on more then one occasion.

Every other night Severus would go to the clearing, sometimes in his animagus, sometimes as a human. It hurt that Harry left him, but he vowed to carry on protecting the boy. Severus watched as Harry closed off, he prayed for the chance to speak to the boy and look after him like he used to.

So, when Harry collapsed from exhaustion in Severus' own potion class, Severus jumped at the chance. He dismissed the class and took Harry into his quarters rather then the infirmary. Laying Harry on the bed, he looked at the sick teenager. He was skinnier, there were frown line all around his face and haunted shadows crossed it.

Severus let the boy sleep until lunch when he finally awoke him.

Harry carefully opened his eyes into the dark room. His body felt heavy and he daren't move any part of it. Looking to the side, Harry caught site of Snape. Fear welled up inside of him and he quickly shut his eyes, wishing he were anywhere else but here.

"Harrry…Harry. Open your eyes and look at me."

Slowly, Harry's eyes opened at the sound of Snape using his first name. He didn't look at the potions master, but instead stared at the wall just behind him.

Snape watched the boy, wondering how he should go about this. He had never been good with feelings but the urge to reassure him led Severus on.

"Harry, I have to apologise to you. When I went to the clearing I never meant to trick you into telling me your secrets, I never meant to even be there, I never meant for my entire opinion of you to change and for me to realise that you are indeed not James Potter but are his son."

Harry looked at Snape, his bemused eyes glancing over Snape's worried face.

"And… I understand if you don't ever go back to the clearing but I just…. I'm not going to tell anyone what you've told me, I've never shared a single word of what you've said and I'm sorry for letting it get this far. I'll go."

Severus stood and turned to leave but a small voice stopped him.

"Why did you carry on going then? To the clearing I mean. If you weren't going to use my secrets, why listen to them." Harry asked with his eyes staring straight at Severus. Severus held his breath at the green orbs that shone with their strength.

"I enjoyed your company." Was all the man said before he rushed out the door.

Harry turned his head, staring into the empty fireplace of Snape's quarters. His mind was a blur as he tried to figure out what had happened. It was obvious the potion master no longer saw him as a spoilt brat that he thought, it showed through in the way Severus had treated Harry in the past few months- less insults, less detentions, and, dare he say it, civil. But that did not mean that Harry's opinion had changed. He still saw a snarky, arrogant death eater who had fooled Dumbledore into allowing him in as a spy.

The empty fireplace gave a sudden crackle and Harry looked harder into the embers seeing a small spark of flame. Harry rolled off the sofa and crawled over to the fireplace. Taking a piece of paper he carefully added fuel to the flame and watched as it grow. In no time at all the once dark and hollow fireplace became a roaring source of light, growing bigger by the second.

Harry went over the uncharacteristic words of the potions master. Perhaps his empty opinion of the man could be changed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews, please continue them.**

**Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story.**

---------

Severus stood in animagus form, pacing circles around the clearing. His mane fluttered with every clip of his hooves and the dirt growled and rumbled under the pressure. The bushes rustled as they were irritated by movement, the sound causing Severus sharply turned his head. To his utmost surprise Harry Potter stumbled from the bushes. They stood for a second. Eyes delved into the others, trying to find out what was running through the others mind.

Harry took a step forward so he was only a few feet away from Snape.

"Change back." He said.

Severus paused, watching the boy and wandering what he was thinking. He trotted forward so he was directly in front of Harry and then he changed. It was quick. There was no sound except for the flicker of robes as the rustled along the ground. In the end Severus stood inches away from Harry; he looked down, a head taller then the boy.

Harry turned and sat down with his back against the tree they always used.

"I've told you my secrets, I think it's only fair that you tell me yours."

Severus hovered, unsure of what to do. Slowly he walked over and sat next to Harry, their shoulders almost touching. He pinched his lips for a minute in awkward silence, unwilling to release the information that he had never told others. He opened his mouth and started. He told Harry of his childhood, of his parents fights. Later he spoke of his time at Hogwarts even speaking of Harry's father, knowing it was necessary to tell him everything. Lastly he told Harry of where his loyalties lie.

And Harry believed him. Every single word that came from Severus mouth was strung in truth, not twisted or with anything purposefully ignored; everything was an experience that Severus had endured and bottled up as memories. When it was all over, Harry felt a slight sense of honour at Severus' trust in him to keep the secrets as well as admiration for the man and his life.

Severus on the other hand, felt relieved. He had believed that in telling the secrets would make him weak and emotional. Instead he felt the freedom, which he had unconsciously longed: the ability to drop his façade and forget the world of spies, lies and politics.

Harry turned to face Severus who's eyes were distant and stared into the forest's darkness.

"Thank you. I won't tell a soul."

And with that, Harry got up and left. Severus watched the boy walk through the leaves. A small smile pulled at his lips as he knew the boy would be back here in two days time.

* * *

The meetings carried on and the two spent time together in human forms. They practiced magic and discussed secrets. Harry drew pictures for Severus, which the man kept locked away in a notebook dedicated to them. Harry's potions improved from the extra tutelage the professor was giving him. Trust was regained and deepened so that each could even hold conversations through the day from simple gestures which the other understood of their underlying meaning.

It was a Friday night when Harry arrived to find Severus waiting in the middle of the clearing, rather then sat down as it had become habit.

"Harry, have you been on a horse before?"

Harry frowned, wandering what today's topic would be.

"No."

Severus gave a lopsided smile.

"Well here's your chance." Severus said as he quickly changed into his animagus form. The mustang trotted over to Harry's side before kneeling down in front of him. Harry just stared for a minute, unmoving from where he was.

Severus was getting tired of waiting and whinnied so thrusting his head in the direction of his back, indicating for Harry to get on.

Tentatively, Harry stepped forward and crawled onto the horse, he gripped the mane and neck and yelped when Severus stood. Without warning Severus took off at a full gallop. Harry held on tight, with his eyes squeezed shut and fingers furrowed in the mane. The wind flew through his hair, brushing it from his face assuring him he was safe with Severus.

Carefully, Harry reopened his eyes. He looked straight into the midnight black hair that covered Severus. Short hairs bristled whilst the mane flapped in large waves. Raising his head slightly, Harry watched the streams of greens, browns, red and yellows as the forest flew past him. The clattering of hooves and dancing of leaves led Harry forwards. Severus jumped over a fence and Harry leaned forward holding on tighter.

A field came into their direction and Severus ran straight through it. The long grass tickled Harry's leg and the feeling of a flat gallop made Harry braver. Sitting up slightly, Harry looked up to the night sky. It ran over him and delved into the rest of the field. The view of the hills and surrounding forest embraced the two and encouraged the forward. Harry couldn't help but cheer at the feeling of absolute freedom. He gave long whoops that carried on through the tree.

Severus turned and jumped back over the fence. Harry fell forwards again, cutting off one of his shouts. The boy laughed, unable to withhold his happiness. When they finally came back to the clearing, Severus kneeled down allowing Harry to get off. The boy stumbled at the feeling of flat ground and the sudden use of his leg and an already human form of Severus was able to catch him mid tumble.

Harry looked up at Severus. His cheeks were a fierce red from the wind's harsh breath and his hair was swept back from his face. The green eyes shone with happiness and white teeth were revealed from a broad grin.

"That was…I mean…wow…" Harry panted out, breathing heavily.

Without warning, Severus leaned down and captured Harry's lips before another word could escape them. It was gentle. The two sets of lips moulded together for a minute, a feeling of perfection as they joined. Harry's head spun, partly from still getting over the exhilarating experience as well as over the face that Severus was kissing him. He couldn't move. Daren't breathe for fear of messing the kiss up. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to admit it felt good.

Severus wasn't sure what had happened in his head, but the sight of Harry so relaxed and alight, led him to find his lips against the boys. The thoughts to pull away were immediate, but the feeling of the soft pink lips pulled him closer. His hand moved up into Harry's hair and clung onto the black mess. Suddenly the lips against his moved. They sucked slightly on his bottom lip and he felt cold hands meet around his neck. Startled Severus froze.

Harry pulled back from the frozen professor. The moment Severus had placed his hand in his hair, was all the encouragement he needed that the kiss was alright. He looked up at Severus, hurt by the sudden change in the man. He wasn't that bad, surely.

"I…er… sorry. I shouldn't have." Harry muttered, not quite meeting Severus eyes.

Severus frowned at the hurt look on Harry's face. He couldn't figure what was going on in that boys head.

"Why did you kiss me back Harry?"

A blush crept over Harry's face. "Well… I, um. I wanted to."

Severus chortled at the reaction.

"You wanted to kiss, or you wanted to kiss me?"

"I wanted to kiss you, Severus." Harry put emphasis on Severus' name, sending shivers down his back.

The two looked at each other, before in one sweeping motion, they were rejoined, the lips tugging at each other fervently. The feelings cleared and the two knew exactly what was happening. Both felt the same way for each other and they ignored all outside problems and difficulties that could tear the relationship apart. All that mattered now was their absolute trust and dependence on each other.

* * *

The rest of the year carried on with Severus and Harry continuing their relationship in private. At the end of the year, Severus brought Harry to Voldemort whilst the death eaters attacked the school. Unguarded by his followers and with all the horcruxes destroyed by Dumbledore, it simply took Harry to use the spell he had spent weeks practicing and focus all the Oxygen levels in the area to the manor Voldemort resided in. Severus did the final orders by lighting is wand and throwing a fireball into the manor. All that was left was a large gaping hole.

With Voldemort dead, both Harry and Severus turned their backs on the order. They had no masters and no responsibilities. They were released from their chains and together they shared their freedom.


End file.
